


In Sickness and Health

by xAliceinwonderland



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAliceinwonderland/pseuds/xAliceinwonderland
Summary: Set after the Australian grand prix, when he's feeling unwell Carlos figures out who really cares about him.





	In Sickness and Health

Fernando had been extremely happy with his fifth place in the race, especially as Stoffel’s ninth place it was a double points for the team and one of the best starts they had achieved in a long time, but sat in the motor home going over the data ready for the engineering meeting he couldn’t help it as his ears peeked up at the mention of Carlos’s apparent mid race illness. Dropping the pieces of paper on the couch next to him he pulled his race overalls back up and headed for the door, not expecting to come face to face with the young Spaniard as he opened the door but opening his arms almost on instinct he allowed Carlos hug him tightly as he ushered him inside. Brushing his fingers through Carlos’s dark curls he pushed the door shut with his foot, pulling Carlos onto the couch with him paying no mind to the papers now crumpled underneath them as he held the younger Spaniard tightly.

“Oh Cariño what happened out there, they said you were unwell? But you still finished? I couldn’t be more proud of you Carlos.” Carlos couldn’t help but blush a little at Fernando’s words “There was something wrong with the water bottle, I couldn’t stop it and I felt so sick especially during the safety car, I could only manage tenth but you did well I bet it won’t be long till you’re up there on the podium again.” Fernando couldn’t help but smile at that as placed a kiss to Carlos’s head before moving to stand up “Get some rest, I will let the team know where you are and be back to check on you soon.” Carlos simply nodded as he pulled the blanket from the back of the couch tightly around himself, closing his eyes he hoped that now his stomach was at least a little emptier that the nauseous feeling would soon disappear too, hearing the door close behind Fernando he let himself completely relax knowing he could trust the older Spaniard to take care of him. 

When Carlos came too he could hear voices in the room with him as he instinctively pulled the blanket closer around him and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up a little more, he could hear the concern for him in Fernando’s voice as he and Mark spoke about him but just as he was about to announce he was actually awake and attempt to ease the older Spaniards concerns there was a knock at the door. But as he glanced from Fernando’s face to Mark’s and back again it was easy to see they weren’t expecting anyone which meant the person behind the door must be there for him, pulling the blanket over his head as Carlos did his best to hide, which just caused Fernando and Mark to chuckle as the Australian headed to the door the older Spaniard spoke “Come on Cariño you can’t hide here forever, you need to get all of your stuff packed up if we’re going to make our extremely early flight tomorrow.”

Carlos could only nod in response but he couldn’t help but be taken by surprise as he heard his teammate’s voice filter into the room through the open door which meant Nico was here, he had come to check on him. He wasn’t sure why he was so surprised by that, it’s what teammates are supposed to do wasn’t it? but even he had to admit that the crush he had on the German had only intensified over the end of last season especially with the more time they spent together, it had got to the stage that Carlos was scared to be alone with Nico just in case he said or did something to give himself away and the German figured it out. Hearing the door close Carlos let Fernando pull the blanket off him as he forced himself to sit up so he came face to face with his team mate, the surprised look on his face was meet with a nervous smile and a shrug from the German “I looked for you when I heard you weren’t feeling well, I guess I should have known to look for you here first.”

Carlos couldn’t help but blush a little at the fact Nico had been looking for him but as they stared at each other the nervous tension was soon broken by the re closing of the door, glancing around both of them couldn’t help but wonder how they hadn’t noticed that the older Spaniard and the Australian had snuck out. Once he was sure they were finally alone Nico closed the gap between the two of them as he took Carlos into his arms almost instantly, pressing his lips to the smaller man’s head as he spoke “I missed you over the winter, towards the end of the season I thought we were getting on really well but then you just seemed to avoid me, what changed?” Carlos couldn’t help but feel a little guilty at that because he hadn’t meant to deliberately avoid Nico, he was just unsure about how to keep his feelings under wraps and not make things awkward between him and his new teammate, but it was as if Nico could read his mind as he took a step back from Carlos and then kissed him. 

It took Carlos’s body a few minutes to catch up with his brain before he began to kiss Nico back, but as he felt Nico’s fingers run through his hair he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss before he pulled back and rested their foreheads together. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for, but I was always too scared to make the first move, I was worried you didn’t want me like I did you and that I was just reading too much into things.” Nico couldn’t help but chuckle at that he connected their lips once more “I wanted nothing more than to kiss you too, but when you began to avoid me I was worried I had misread the signs and that you just weren’t into me, I was worried that my forwardness had scared you off.” Shaking his head Carlos took hold of Nico’s hand and pulled him down onto the couch with him as he snuggled into his side, “Nico Hulkenberg I’m crazy about you and there’s nothing you could do to scare me away.”

Letting themselves into the McLaren motorhome that evening Fernando and Mark couldn’t help but smile at the sight in front of them, the sight of both Renault drivers fast asleep snuggled up on his couch bring an instant smile to his face as he turned to Mark with a chuckle “They just grow up so fast.”


End file.
